witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alchimie dans The Witcher
Pour de plus amples renseignements au sujet de l'alchimie, '''voir' la catégorie.'' L'alchimie est une discipline qui recouvre un ensemble de pratiques et de spéculations en rapport avec la transmutation des métaux1. L'un des objectifs de l'alchimie est le grand œuvre, c'est-à-dire la réalisation de la pierre philosophale permettant la transmutation des métaux, notamment des métaux "vils", comme le plomb, en métaux nobles, l'argent, l'or. Un autre objectif classique de l'alchimie est la recherche de la panacée (médecine universelle) et la prolongation de la vie via un élixir de longue vie. La pratique de l'alchimie et les théories de la matière sur lesquelles elle se fonde, sont parfois accompagnées, notamment à partir de la Renaissance, de spéculations philosophiques, mystiques ou spirituelles. The Witcher se déroule chronologiquement en l'an 1270, selon le narrateur, mais cette date est erronée - les évenements du jeu ont en vérité lieu en 1273, cinq ans après la fin des Guerres contre Nilfgaard, qui ont pris fin en l'an 1268 au cours de la deuxième éclosion de la peste. L'Europe est certainement le modèle géographique pour la mise en scène. La pratique de l'alchimie est utilisée non seulement par Geralt dans le jeu mais aussi par d'autres alchimistes. Recettes Tous les mélanges alchimiques sont créés à partir de recettes. Ces recettes se trouve, en générale, dans les parchemins, mais il y en a qu'on apprend en parlant avec d'autres personnages. On peut acheter ou trouver les parchemins, ou bien les recevoir en récompense pour des services rendus. Ingrédients Les formules sont créées en mélangeant des ingrédients à une base. La base employée détermine le type de formule qui sera créée. Il y a trois types de bases : l'alcool pour les élixirs, la graisse pour les huiles et la poudre noire pour les explosifs. Les ingrédients englobent les plantes, les organes de monstres et les minéraux. :* Plantes : 'les pétales, feuilles et racines peuvent être prélevés directement sur les plantes si Geralt a acquis la compétence Botanique et connaît l'usage alchimique de ces plantes (s'il a lu un livre les concernant, par exemple). :* 'Organes de monstres : 'après avoir vaincu un monstre, le héros peut extraire des ingrédients de son cadavre s'il connaît l'usage alchimique de ces organes (lecture d'un ouvrage sur ce monstre) et s'il est en possession d'un couteau à dépecer. :* 'Minéraux/Liquides : '''ils peuvent être achetés dans les boutiques d'alchimie sans connaissances ou compétences particulières, mais à des prix parfois très élevés. Substances de base Les ingrédients alchimiques contiennent l'une de ces six substances : Dans les recettes, seules les proportions des substances à mélanger sont indiquées, et non les quantités exactes. L'élixir de la Mouette Immaculée, par exemple, s'obtient en mélangeant deux mesures de vitriol et un mesure de rebis dans de l'alcool concentré. Les substances provenant de divers ingrédients, vous pouvez les mélanger de plusieurs manières, à condition que les ingrédients contiennent la substance requise. On trouve par exemple du vitriol dans les vitriocybes et dans le sang des goules. L'un de ces deux ingrédients peut donc être utilisé indifféremment pour créer l'élixir de la Mouette Immaculée. Substances supplémentaires Il existe trois substances supplémentaires : l'albedo , le nigredo et le rubedo . L'une de ces substances peut se trouver dans un ingrédient donné. Si tous les ingrédients choisis pour préparer un élixir (et uniquement un élixir) contiennent la même substance supplémentaire, l'élixir obtenu aura un nouveau pouvoir qui s'ajoutera à son effet de base. Ingrédients spéciaux Ces ingrédients peuvent être obtenus, soit sur des monstre uniques (boss), soit sur des plantes. Ils peuvent être utilisés pour créer des mélanges uniques et plus puissants (offrant de nouveaux talents, caractéristiques, ou capacités spéciales). Création de mélanges Pour créer un mélange :* Cliquez sur la fiole pour créer un mélange :* Placez la base (alcool, graisse ou poudre noire) à l'emplacement indiqué :* puis les autres ingrédients dans les emplacements qui l'entourent :* Cliquez sur Mélanger : le mélange créé est ajouté à votre inventaire. Les recettes connues sont à droite de la fenêtre Alchimie. Une recette est activée si le héros possède tous les ingrédients nécessaires, ainsi que la base requise. Cliquez sur la recette pour transférer les ingrédients et la base dans les emplacements de mélange, mais c'est possible que les ingrédients choisis ne sont pas vos choix préférés. Any suboptimal choice of ingredient can be replaced by dragging the preferred item and dropping it onto the one to be replaced. '''Catégories de mélanges: :* Élixirs - préparations buvables qui n'affectent généralement que le héros, dont la base est l'alcool; :* Huiles - enduits à lames qui affectent les ennemis touchés par le glaive, dont la base est la graisse; :* Explosifs - mélanges détonants qui affectent les créatures et personnages dans les environs immédiats du héros, dont la base est la poudre noire. Les mélanges sont le plus souvent basés sur des recettes qui indiquent les substances devant être ajoutées à la base. Ces substances se trouvent dans divers ingrédients : organes de monstres, plantes et minéraux. Une substance comme le vitriol, par exemple, se trouve dans plusieurs ingrédients différents. Les élixirs basés sur cette substance peuvent donc être créées de nombreuses manières. Les formules apprises par un sorceleur sont automatiquement ajoutées à l'onglet Alchimie de son journal. Il est aussi possible de mélanger des ingrédients et des bases sans recettes, en expérimentant. Ces mélanges donnent un élixir inconnu dont l'utilisation est très hasardeuse, certains pouvant être dangereux. Toutefois, si les ingrédients sont correctement mélangés, le sorceleur obtiendra la recette de l'élixir qu'il a découvert. 0 Élixirs Les transformations subies par les sorceleurs quand ils sont enfants permettent à leur corps en mutation d'absorber des élixirs magiques qui seraient mortels pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ces élixirs peuvent améliorer leurs talents de combattants, les protéger du poison ou leur permettre de voir dans l'obscurité. En général, les sorceleurs boivent des élixirs avant un combat. Ils le font moins fréquemment pendant l'affrontement, par manque de temps. Pour boire un élixir: :* cliquez avec le bouton droit de la souris sur la fenêtre d'inventaire :* Ils peuvent également être placé sur la ceinture du sorceleur et peuvent alors être activés sur l'écran de jeu principal :* La plupart des élixirs restent actifs pendant un certain temps, mais certains peuvent avoir un effet instantané Les élixirs de sorceleur sont toxiques et empoisonnent le héros. L'un des caractéristiques de Geralt est sa tolérance aux toxines, représentée par une barre verte (à côté des barres de vie et d'endurance). Chaque élixir absorbé fait grimper le taux de toxines dans le corps. Si ce taux est trop élevé, le héros est pris de vertiges. S'il excède le niveau de tolérance, il perd conscience. La méditation permet de dissiper complètement les effets du poison. Elle annule également les effets des autres élixirs absorbés. Huiles En étudiant les points faibles des diverses espèces de monstres, les sorceleurs acquièrent une connaissance qui leur permet de préparer des enduits redoutables pour leurs lames. Ces enduits, appelés huiles, font appel à une magie simple et permettent de profiter des faiblesses de chaque créature. Par exemple, s'il sait qu'il va affronter une goule, le sorceleur prépare une huile contre les charognards, dont il enduit sa lame avant le combat. L'huile sera également efficace contre les autres charognards, comme les graveirs. On peut trouver des informations sur les faiblesses des monstres et leur vulnérabilité à certains enduits à lames dans les livres qui contiennent le savoir de générations de sorceleurs. Quand un sorceleur lit un ouvrage de ce type, les connaissances acquises sur les monstres apparaissent dans son journal. Les huiles sont comparables aux autres mélanges : les ingrédients sont incorporés à une base, dans ce cas de la graisse. Les lames peuvent être enduites d'huile dans la fenêtre des glaives, mais uniquement pendant les périodes de repos. Pour enduire un glaive: :* Cliquez sur l'huile et faites-la glisser sur l'arme à enduire :* Chaque couche appliquée sur une lame remplace l'enduit précédent et ses effets s'estompent avec le temps :* L'application d'un nouvel enduit remplace les l'effets du dernier Explosifs Les recettes des explosifs et des bombes ont été rapportées par les marchands du lointain royaume de Zerrikania. Ce sont des raretés. L'entraînement traditionnel des sorceleurs ne comprend aucun cours de familiarisation sur les bombes, mais leurs connaissances alchimiques de base leur permettent de fabriquer et d'utiliser des explosifs. Les bombes se préparent comme les autres mélanges. Les ingrédients sont mélangés avec une base, dans ce cas de la poudre noire. Pour utiliser une bombe: :* cliquez dessus avec le bouton droit dans la fenêtre d'inventaire :* Elles peuvent également être placées sur la ceinture du sorceleur et utilisées dans l'environnement du jeu :* Quand elles explosent, les bombes affectent tous les ennemis du héros et les personnages neutres. Elles ne touchent pas les personnages alliés (indiqués en vert) Livres d'alchimie * Ain Soph Aur * Introduction à l'alchimie * La double croix d'Alzur * Livre du mage de la Tour * Livre majeur des minéraux * Livre mineur des minéraux * Transmutations et métamorphoses Liens externes Ces liens sont tous en Anglais: * Mixtures table (.pdf) * The Alchemy website - Alchemy from a metaphysical perspective. * The al-kemi.org website - Alchemy from a spiritual/philosophical perspective. * Society for the History of Alchemy and Chemistry * Alchemy images * [http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/cgi-local/DHI/dhi.cgi?id=dv1-04 Dictionary of the History of Ideas:] Alchemy * [http://antiquity.ac.uk/ProjGall/martinon/index.html Antiquity, Vol. 77 (2003)] - "A 16th century lab in a 21st century lab". * The Story of Alchemy and the Beginnings of Chemistry, Muir, M. M. Pattison (1913) * "Transforming the Alchemists", New York Times, August 1, 2006. Historical revisionism and alchemy. * Electronic library with some 420 alchemical books (15th- and 20th-century) and 50 original manuscripts. 0 cs:Alchymie de:Alchemie en:Alchemy es:Alquimia it:Alchimia: introduzione lt:Alchemija pl:Alchemia